Primera Vez
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma no entienden lo que sus corazones comienzan a sentir el uno por el otro. Este one-shot participa en el concurso "las delicias de Majin Boo" de la página de facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics"


Primera Vez

Bulma pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola desde que su novio Yamcha se fue de viaje para entrenar arduamente y detener a los androides que, según las palabras de un joven proveniente del futuro, del cual nadie sabía su nombre, más que Gokú y Pikoro, vendrían a acabar con todos los guerreros que luchaban por la paz del mundo.

Estaba muy enojada con Yamcha por haberse marchado sin más, pero no le quedaba de otra más que soportar la ausencia del hombre mujeriego que le había tocado de novio. Aún no sabía qué le gustaba de ese chico. Cuando lo conoció le llamó la atención su belleza masculina, pero ahora no parecía sentir nada por él.

Por el contrario, cada vez le gustaba menos y lo consideraba poco atractivo. En su lugar, otro hombre comenzaba a despertar su interés: Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayajin.

Lo ocultaba muy bien, pero desde hacía tiempo, cuando lo veía entrenar, sentía que algo le agradaba de él; sin embargo, no lo consideraba amor o atracción sexual sino más bien compasión.

Compasión por todo lo que, suponía, había vivido ese hombre y que, por ende, se volvió cruel.

Era la única persona que no lo consideraba cruel o malo, simplemente alguien orgulloso y solitario; pero nadie debía saber lo que pasaba por su mente o malinterpretarían las cosas. Pensarían que le gustaba como pareja y no era por ahí el asunto.

Ese día se encontraba en la sala de su enorme casa hojeando, como siempre, una revista sobre ciencia y tecnología, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó. Miró por la pantalla digital que se usaba para observar la puerta antes de abrir y logró distinguir a un policía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de inmediato ordenó a sus empleados que le permitieran pasar al hombre.

Una vez dentro, el hombre fue llevado con Bulma.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?-preguntó Bulma un poco ansiosa.

-Me informaron que hubo un reciente asalto en esta zona y queríamos verificar si se encontraban seguros o si vieron algo.

-La corporación Cápsula tiene un sistema de seguridad altamente capacitado, pero le agradezco la atención de preguntar por nuestro bienestar. No, no vimos nada.

-¿Podría inspeccionar su compañía? Sólo por seguridad.

-Claro, no hay inconveniente.

Bulma lo llevó a recorrer toda la compañía, aunque estaba segura que no encontraría nada; nadie de su empresa cometería un crimen así y, como ella había mencionado, la vigilancia era extrema.

Al terminar el recorrido por toda la estancia, el policía se marchó.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme ver su compañía.

-No hay de qué.

El hombre salió y Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Regresó al interior de su casa y pasó frente a la cámara de gravedad justo en el instante en que la puerta de ésta se abrió para que el príncipe sayajin saliera.

-Hola, Vegeta.

El tono de voz de Bulma sonaba un tanto forzado, ya que seguía molesta con él por lo descuidado que era como hombre.

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente giró la cabeza y siguió su camino, lo que causó más enojo en la chica de cabello azul.

-Siempre con esa actitud de engreído.

Molesta, continuó con su camino pero, tras dar varios pasos, vio algo metálico y brillante tirado en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesa de la estancia. Se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de unas esposas.

-Qué extraño.

Hizo memoria. Mientras recorrían ella y el policía la Corporación Cápsula una empleada tropezó con el hombre y tiró todas sus cosas al suelo. Lo más probable es que fuera en ese momento que las esposas quedaran tiradas y ni ella ni el policía las vieron.

Sabía que lo correcto era devolverlas, pero una idea pasó por su mente y prefirió guardarlas en su bolsillo.

De esa forma, transcurrieron unos cuantos días en los que Bulma comenzó a aburrirse otra vez por la ausencia de su novio. El único hombre en su casa era el sayajin y con él no había forma de tratar.

-Creo que mejor iré a darme un baño.

Se dirigió al sanitario sin darse cuenta que Vegeta salió de la cápsula de gravedad y fue al mismo lugar que ella.

Bulma estaba comenzando a desvestirse cuando la puerta se abrió y el príncipe sayajin entró. Ambos se quedaron en estado de shock cuando se vieron. Tanto Bulma como Vegeta estaban semidesnudos, él con calzoncillos solamente y ella con un sostén y un short ligero.

La cara de Bulma enrojeció de vergüenza y Vegeta se descontroló al verla.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Bulma tomó unas botellas de shampoo y las aventó contra el príncipe, quien recibió en su cara el golpe de los artículos humanos, así que se apresuró a salir cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Estúpida terrícola. ¿Cree acaso que mi plan era mirarla?

Vegeta se apresuró a marcharse antes de que algo sucediera. Muy a pesar de ser un sayajin sentía algo de temor por la mujer terrícola, en ocasiones veía que era una mujer un tanto luchadora y agresiva, justo como los de su raza.

Bulma respiraba frenéticamente con las mejillas enrojecidas del coraje.

-Lo único que me faltaba. Me ve, casi desnuda, un hombre de otro planeta.

Después de eso, la relación de ambos volvió a ser como antes, él en la cámara de gravedad entrenando y ella con su vida típica de mujer citadina que no piensa en nada que no conlleve ropa y belleza.

En su tiempo libre, para entretenerse, Bulma jugaba, literalmente, con las esposas moviéndolas de un lado a otro entre sus dedos.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando como siempre pero, por alguna razón desconocida, la imagen de Bulma semidesnuda pasaba por sus pensamientos y en ocasiones no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente. Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría y resultaba extraño para él, ya que no creía que pudiera enfocar su mente en otro asunto que no fuera combatir a los androides y a Kakaroto, su más grande rival. Apagó el sistema gravitacional de la cámara mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. El sudor era abundante en todo su cuerpo debido a las horas que llevaba realizando sus entrenamientos con la gravedad aumentada hasta 5 veces.

-¡Tengo que superar a Kakaroto, cueste lo que cueste!

Nuevamente la visión de Bulma nubló su mente y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por eso. Detuvo su actividad y salió del lugar yendo hacía la cocina, pero en el camino se vio obligado a pasar por la sala, el camino más corto a la cocina.

Ahí estaba ella, otra vez, como siempre, sentada sin hacer nada.

-Veo que saliste más temprano de lo normal.-dijo Bulma secamente.

Vegeta bufó pero de reojo notó que Bulma usaba un vestido corto que permitía ver sus bien formadas piernas. Lo curioso es que Bulma tenía esa costumbre de mostrar siempre las piernas, pero hasta el momento Vegeta no se había percatado de eso. Giró la cabeza evitando lo más posible fijar su mirada en la chica de cabello azul.

-Vegeta, sé que tienes planeado vencer a esos androides y a Gokú, pero piensa por un momento en tu bienestar. Todo el día lo vives encerrado en esa máquina, como si no tuvieras vida.

-Te dije claramente que ninguna mujer me da órdenes.

-No te estoy dando órdenes, solo me preocupo por ti.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas?

Bulma guardó silencio al no tener una respuesta exacta, aunque ella ya había notado que sentía pena por la soledad del sayajin. Llevaba tiempo que deseaba tener una amistad con él, pero consideraba imposible tener una buena relación con un hombre que ni siquiera pensaba en sí mismo, mucho menos en los demás.

-Si no tienes motivo, entonces no molestes.

Vegeta siguió su rumbo normal, pero Bulma se sintió mal al no poder decir lo que realmente sentía. Quería ser su amiga y que él se interesara en ser su amigo.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba haciendo su vida cotidiana hasta que su mirada se fijó en las esposas que yacían en el buró de su cuarto. Recordó la idea que tuvo anteriormente, aunque sabía que no funcionaría, al menos le permitiría acercarse al príncipe sayajin.

Tomó las esposas y se dirigió directo al único lugar donde sabía que se encontraba el príncipe sayajin. Sin importarle nada, tocó el botón en la puerta para indicar que se encontraba afuera.

-¿Qué quieren?-se oyó la voz molesta del guerrero.

-Soy yo. Bulma.

-¿Tú de nuevo?

Pero, antes de que Vegeta siguiera protestando, Bulma abrió la puerta y entró. Al abrirla, automáticamente la gravedad volvió a la normalidad, así que no corría peligro de morir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada.

-Escucha. No me interesan tus excusas, quiero que salgas más de ese caparazón que tienes.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago de mi tiempo.

-No me trates como estorbo.

-Es que eso es lo que eres.

Pero, muy en el fondo de su corazón, Vegeta no sentía desprecio por la chica como por otros seres vivos; todo lo contrario, algo en la chica le llamaba la atención. Probablemente fuera su forma de ser, tan parecida a los guerreros sayajin, o la forma en que mostraba interesarse en él; era la primera persona en el mundo que pensaba mucho en él.

-No pienso irme.

Vegeta gruñó, algo lo detenía de destruir a esa chica. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él enfocó su vista en las piernas descubiertas de ella. Llevaba tiempo que se excitaba con el simple hecho de verlas, así que prefirió dejar de mirar antes de que algo sucediera.

-Estás interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento. ¡Lárgate!

-Ya te dije que no me iré. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir en mi contra.

-¡Ya deja de hablar todo el tiempo!

Bulma se acercó con paso firme ignorando todo lo que Vegeta dijera, sacó las esposas y ató la mano izquierda del chico a la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sé que puedes destruirla fácilmente, pero los sentimientos no se rompen. Pienso hacer lo posible por ser tu amiga y compañera quieras o no. Haré que te abras con los demás.

Vegeta miró el artefacto de metal en su muñeca. En verdad que podía destruirlo de un jalón.

-Eres tan ridícula.

-Por ti, no tengo problema en serlo.

-¿Estás segura que sólo quieres que seamos amigos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Parece que te interesa otra cosa.

-¡Estás loco!

Las mejillas de Bulma se pusieron rojas, pero su muñeca estaba atada a la del sayajin. Vegeta no pudo contener más su impulso, jaló a la chica hacía él y la besó en los labios para la sorpresa de ella.

Bulma, en un principio, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después correspondió y pasó su brazo libre por el cuello del sayajin, al tiempo que él pasaba el suyo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

El beso aumentó de intensidad y se volvió apasionado, pero ambos no podían moverse libremente debido a las esposas que mantenían atadas sus muñecas.

-¡Me tiene harto!

La voz de Vegeta resonó y con un jalón rápido rompió las esposas. Bulma se sorprendió de eso pero, antes de que reprochara, el sayajin la besó nuevamente. Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo frío mientras sus labios continuaban unidos, se abrazaban y se besaban con pasión.

De pronto, para el asombro de la chica, Vegeta desgarró su vestido rojo dejando sólo su sostén. Bulma lo miró sin saber cómo actuar ante lo que hacía el hombre, quien sólo se limitó a mirarla.

Los pensamientos de Bulma dieron un giro; deseaba a Vegeta y, en ese momento, su cuerpo le indicaba que así era.

En esta ocasión, ella lo besó a él y comenzó a quitarle el short que llevaba puesto, la única prenda que Vegeta llevaba puesta. Por su parte, Vegeta le arrancó de un tiro el sostén y la braga, se tumbaron en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban calientes y el sudor corría por ellos.

Bulma gimió en el momento de la unión carnal, Vegeta también comenzó a gemir mientras realizaba el acto moviéndose dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo del interior de Bulma.

Cuando por fin terminaron, los dos se encontraban tumbados en el piso llenos de sudor y respirando agitadamente.

-No era esto lo que esperaba hacer.-dijo Bulma.

Vegeta no respondió, como siempre, su silencio era la respuesta a todo.

-Creo que he cometido un error.

Bulma se levantó del suelo, tomó su ropa desgarrada y salió lo más pronto posible del lugar dejando solo al príncipe sayajin.

Al llegar a su habitación, Bulma se recargó en la puerta y se puso de rodillas abrazando sus prendas destruidas. ¿Qué había hecho? Había traicionado a Yamcha, acababa de hacer el amor con otra persona; lo peor de todo es que era el hombre que causó la muerte de su novio.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable, sobre todo porque lo había disfrutado. Hubiera deseado que continuara, que el tiempo se detuviera y que no parara ese momento jamás.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Vegeta tampoco podía creer lo sucedido. Nunca creyó que alguna vez pudiera reaccionar de esa forma ante la presencia de una mujer. Especialmente de una tipa que no le agradaba; lo más extraño de todo fue que disfrutó del momento, lo disfrutó incluso más que las peleas con sus grandes rivales como Kakaroto y Freezer.

Tres días después, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, evitaban lo más posible encontrarse en el camino, en especial Bulma.

Vegeta estaba por entrar en la cámara de gravedad para continuar su arduo entrenamiento, cuando vio en el pasillo a Bulma caminando despreocupadamente. Al verse mutuamente, el rostro de la mujer adquirió un color rojo al tiempo que Vegeta sólo bajó la mirada.

-¿Vas a seguir entrenando?

-Claro, los androides vendrán en unos años.

-Espero que consigas volverte fuerte.

-Eso es un insulto. Yo soy el guerrero más poderoso del mundo.

Bulma lo miró con seriedad; su corazón palpitaba de excitación.

-Vegeta ¿podrías ser mi pareja?

El sayajin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Te pedí que seas mi pareja.

Como era su costumbre, Vegeta no respondió, contempló a la mujer por la que un sentimiento extraño comenzaba a despertar en su corazón.

-No te aseguro nada.

Se dio la vuelta evitando el contacto visual con Bulma, quien ya sentía cariño por él. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada fríamente y, después de unos segundos, sonrió.

Bulma entendió esa sonrisa. Abrió sus ojos atónita y le devolvió la sonrisa abiertamente, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Él aceptó.

FIN


End file.
